Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices (such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices) and smart appliances (such as smart light bulbs, thermostats, and the like). In some instances, users are able to use a computing device to control a smart appliance. To provide one example, a user may use an application on his tablet computing device to control settings of a thermostat in the user's home. While secondary devices are becoming more prevalent, ways to interact with these secondary devices continue to evolve.